Super Smash Bros: The Ultimate Battle Begins
by YukiNoUmi
Summary: With the Fifth Tournament on its way, Hybrid Ninja and the Smashers are more than excited for what’s to come! But with a mysterious presence looming, who knows what can happen now? MAJOR SPOILERS PRESENT!


**Hiya! I'm back! Hybrid Ninja here with an all-new Super Smash Bros. story here! Remember in my last update I said that I would be making a SSB Ultimate story with the veterans welcoming the newcomers? Well here it is! Also, while I'm writing this, I'm playing the SSB Ultimate theme on C Major piano and I love any musical instrument as long as its played correctly. Unless you're a fan of Country music. Not a fan of banjos. I do like harmonicas though... I don't own Super Smash Bros. That awesomeness that lasted for about _ninet_ _een years_ (can you believe it?!)belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

"Okay. Greninja, what else can you tell me about the newcomers into Super Smash Bros. Ultimate?"

The said Pokemon sighed. "Hybrid Ninja, I told you everything I know. Now will you please stop pestering me about it?"

Hybrid Ninja, who was dressed up quite nice in the same dress she wore for hers and the SSB graduations, pouted as she put her audio recorder and camcorder down. "Aw! Come on, Gekkouga, you have to know _something_! Super Smash Bros Ultimate is gonna be the biggest fighting video game in, like, _ever_! Help an aspiring journalist out."

Greninja now looked at Hybrid Ninja with a confused face. A journalist? "I thought you said you wanted to be a _novelist_ , not a _journalist_."

Lucario, who also both in the room and with a very smasrt vest, sighed and pat the little Ninja Pokemon's head. "Novelist, journalist, they're both in the same field. Besides, she'll still be writing either way. As a writer or a Nintendo journalist."

"Thank you, Lucario. I'll be taping the entire thing, whether you like it or not. Although I'm still wondering why we had to dress up nice though."

Greninja turned around with her tongue scarf in front, wrapping a blue ribbon on it. It matched the blue Japanese kimono with the detached sleeves she was wearing, and it was lighter than her skin, so it didn't blend in. "Hybrid, it's a fancy dinner, plus announcement. We have to look nice. Besides, more than all of the Smashville's press is gonna be here and they're way more experienced than you are."

"Girls, lets just go to the auditorium, take our seats somewhere in the front, a have a good night." Lucario intervened.

The Ninja Pokémon sighed as she walked to the door, Lucario opening it for both her and her smaller version. Walking past all the doors in the hallway, Hybrid Ninja took out her camcorder and saw all the doors upgraded from the past four years since the 4th Tournament of Super Smash Bros. Now, all of them had numbers and names of the smashers living there, and a bunch of SSB5 stickers on the doors with their symbols.

"Wow. They did a very nice job with the renos, right Greninja?" Hybrid Ninja asked.

"Yeah, they did. It looks amazing." Greninja replied. "And a whole lot different from when I was introduced."

"Same." Lucario agreed.

The three Pokémon kept conversing as they arrived to the auditorium, where more than half of the smashers were already there, and surprisingly found seats in the second row in the front. The table having a white tablecloth with the Super Smash Bros symbol, a basket of bread, and glasses with water in them already.

"Hiya, guys!" Mario greeted, wearing the same white tux he wore in Super Mario Odyssey. "Lucky. You got seats in the front."

Hybrid Ninja was the first to come up to him with her camcorder out. "So what else happens in Ultimate? Will Waluigi come? Probably not. Why is the freaking Piranha Plant in Smash Bros along with Peter the Piranha from Brawl and Super Mario Sunshine?" All those questions made Mario very flustered. Noticing it, Greninja pulled Hybrid's tongue, making her sit back down. "Ow! Greninja!"

The Ninja Pokémon sighed. "Hybrid, I love your curiosity, but everyone has been bombarded with questions about Ultimate and we're all kind of tired of it."

"I'm sorry, Mario. I didn't know you guys already got asked questions. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucario shrugged. "You never asked. We figured you already knew."

"No, I didn't!"

Mario put a hand on the smaller Greninja's head in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, Hybrid. Even though I can't answer your questions, I'm happy that you're an aspiring Nintendo Review Journalist, along with being a novelist on the side."

Out of the blue, the "Unknown Dangerous Creature" alarm wailed. "What the hell? Now of all times?!" Lucario cried. Hybrid Ninja hugged Greninja in fear.

"Gekkouga, I'm scared."

"It'll be alright, little flower. Just get your things and pack them up in your bag. You'll flee with Kirby on the Warpstar as soon as things get bad." Greninja ordered calmly.

After all of the veteran and newcomer smashers went out on the same cliff from Brawl, they saw why the alarm was blaring before their party could commence. There were versions of Master Hand all over the sky with a giant whatever it was in the sky. Hybrid Ninja was next to Greninja and she took out her camcorder and recorded what was going on, going live all over the planet, thanks to Snake's help.

"Don't let a single one get away." Fox ordered.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." She heard Marth say, in surprisingly perfect English.

Everyone nodded at that, Greninja signaling that Hybrid should start heading to Kirby. Zelda and Pit gave out words of encouragement, helping them prepare for the possible hell that was about to unfold.

Shulk was in the front, his Vision activating. He saw everything. Everyone all around the universe disintegrating into thin air. "No...this can't happen…" He thought, looking behind him to warn the others. But, to his loss, the words of warning were caught in his throat as the Hands disintegrated into what looked like spirits. And they all collided together around the bird-thing, soon forming what looked like a black hole. Then all hell went loose.

Link was doing his best to fight back along with Samus next him against the beams of light, but failed. The same happened with the Pokémon Trainer, Bowser, Bayonetta, Pit and his Dark counterpart, Sonic trying to slow down to save Pikachu, but failed.

Greninja and Lucario countered the limbs of light, trying to fight back together. The Aura Pokémon looked at his mate and smiled. "I love you, Greninja…" Then he fell too.

Holding back tears, she jumped up, looking to see Hybrid Ninja with Kirby on the Warpstar, knowing that she'd be safe with the pink Star Warrior. As she was beginning to disintegrate, she closed her eyes and her last thought was this: "I believe in you, my flower. Good luck."

Before the smaller Greninja knew it, she and Kirby were the last ones, flying on the Warpstar in a desperate attempt to flee. It was doing a good job with maneuvering around the limbs that seemed to kill everyone, so far. "Oh my goooooooooooo…-" Hybrid Ninja and Kirby, in the blink of an eye, disappeared themselves.

The limbs caught everything and everyone in its path, all over the planet, galaxy, and universe even. Soon, the entire universe was covered in a white, blinding light.

* * *

The sky became dark, as some sort of spirits were guarding the area looking for intruders. That second, the Warpstar, with both Kirby and Hybrid Ninja, was falling from the sky as the two were clinging on for dear life. Then the Warpstar broke, making them fall on the cold hard ground.

"Ow. That smarts…" Hybrid Ninja groaned. Standing up, she saw the view of what the world looked like now. "Uh...Kirby?"

The pink puffball stood up, seeing what the little Greninja was seeing. "Uh oh." He said in his high pitched voice that could be compared to a baby's.

The view had a city, a volcano on the right, an icy mountain on the left, a plain, a rainbow, and an ocean there. While it did look beautiful, this is what the creature conjured up?

A few seconds of silence later…

"Well shit. It's turning into Infinity War."

"Wha…?"

"Welp, time to prepare for the Ultimate Fight."

Kirby turned to Hybrid Ninja, scared. "Hybrid Ninja, what if we can't find all of them?" The Water/Dark type pat the puffball's head in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Hoshi no Kaabi. We'll find them all." She looked down at a necklace, the same one Greninja gave her for her past birthday. "I know will. And defeat whatever the hell the entity is. I promise."

 ** _Super Smash Bros.: Ultimate_**

 _ **World of Light**_

 **I was in school during my lunch period when I saw the Direct and I had hype flooding my veins it was nuts. Only Sakurai's Child survives, what are the odds? I added my character in because, why not? So if you did watch the Direct and went crazy like me, read this and review, if not, there are a shit ton of spoilers and I suggest you leave before hype starts to boil.**


End file.
